


Dumbledore Dumbed down Hogwarts

by forbiddonfruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumb old Door, Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore Being a Dick, Dumbledore was wrong, Hogwarts School headcanons, Hogwarts headcanons, Manipulative Dumbledore, Misguided Dumbledore, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, Standards, Will post new school catolouge here one day, does anybody actually read these things?, don't know if you'd call the headcanons funny, dumbledore is dumb old door, i mean the tags, poor Merope, premier school of the wizarding world, premier school of the wizarding world my ass, school standards, theory, there are no wizards named spock, they are halliarious, why harry is not a ravenclaw, wizards are illogical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddonfruit/pseuds/forbiddonfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory on how Dumbledore purposefully lowered the standards for Hogwarts<br/>Ok, so we know that Hogwarts was one of the premier schools in the world right?<br/>Cuz, nope.<br/>just my theory/headcanon whats a ma call it. yep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbledore Dumbed down Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Nope I don't own Harry potter. I wouldn't be a starving college student if I was.

Dumbledore Dumbed down Hogwarts

Ok, so we know that Hogwarts was one of the premier schools in the world right? Now in the muggle world, premier schools hold a wide variety of classes that will help you in the real world. Also note that perhaps languages other than their main language were taught at other schools, as it seems ever contestant from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons could all speak rudimentary English. Foreign Languages other than Latin and, applied very loosely here, Ancient Runes. What sort of people are we mass producing here? “oh yes, Mr. Hiring Manager, I can turn a teapot into a turtle.”—“Yes graduate student with honors, but can you manage a receipt book, and run a register?”—“no, they never taught me that. But I can tell you the magical meanings of specific numbers if that’s what you want….” Nope, not gonna work, I’ll tell you that much. And I really doubt companies, even in the magical world, want to take an apprentice that might switch jobs out on them like we do now. 

Also the teachers are now atrocious. True they are some of the most academically advance wix of their ages, but really that is in no means to mean a good teacher, cough Snape and Hagrid cough. (as much as I love Hagrid, he's not a very good teacher)There is over worked staff who have the job that two, three or more need to take on, cough McGonagall Hagrid Snape Sprout Flitwick cough, and every teacher has to teach every year, which is like having one college professor do every level and subtype of chemistry, every lab needed for them, every group, with no alternatives. Yeah, not the best plan. 

Ok, so we also know that people who are not squibs but with little magical talent, like Merope Gaunt, where not invited to Hogwarts. However we also know that people with high talents, but who couldn’t necessarily afford it were let in, aka Tom Riddle Jr. and perhaps the Weasley Family with their Alumni status. So basically scholarship students of magical talent were let in, children of Alumni, and people who can afford it. So it is mostly high society people and people who will go places because of Talent/money/linage or some combination of the three. However this seems to change later on as many students with little to no magical talent, little money and ‘average’ lineage are suddenly accepted. No offence meant to any who fit this category, unless they deserve it. 

So what happened? A so called prestigious school, who is very selective in its members, apparently is no longer selective, has a low standard for overworked teachers, and classes with an apparently limited number of classes that make no sense in a good school. 

My theory is that Dumbledore became headmaster and decided that everyone deserves a chance, so instead of setting up another school with all his clout as Grindelwald’s defeater—he decided that he was going to lower the standards so that everyone could pass the power level 'tests', instead of working harder with them. And with this mass influx of students, he never upped the amount of teachers, and in fact probably cut out members, or simply never replaced them when they left, so as to cut down on the cost that Hogwarts was now taking on, teachers, subjects and all. Also was likey to think that it was the parent's job to teach their kids about numbers and things, what with how invested his own mother was, and the basics taught in the muggle world before Hogwarts. And nobody refuted him because they all followed him like sheep after he smacked down the leader of the magical side of the Nazis. The whole everybody needs to be excepted to the extreme, just like his second chances thing, to the point where it hurts everyone else. 

I’m not saying those who are week magically shouldn’t have been given a chance, I’m saying it shouldn’t happen to a place that was designed to be the premier institute of learning, and definitely not the way it should have happened. Lowering the standards doesn’t help the advanced kids, OR the hindered ones. It just makes them feel confident without actually helping them.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons people, send them my way. I love headcanons.   
> Oh and if you want to nit pick in a review, go ahead. Those nitpickings actually help me further develop! yay!


End file.
